1. Field
The following description relates to Internet protocol (IP) camera automatic connection settings, and more particularly, to a system of a network video recorder (NVR) device for automatic connection to an IP camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
For IP connection to a remote Internet protocol (IP) camera and registration of the connected IP camera, a network video recorder (NVR) Needs to first set up a network, and settings for this setup process may include an IP address of the NVR, a gateway address, a subnet mask, a domain name server address, and the like.
Once the network settings of the NVR is finished, then the network settings of the IP camera should be performed, which is generally not possible to be done solely with the IP camera, but with a specific application installed in a separate personal computer (PC) to make the settings of the IP camera, such as an IP address of the IP camera, a gateway address, a subnet mask and a domain name server address.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0033845 (published on Apr. 9, 2012) relates to settings of an NVR for port forwarding. However, to set up a network between the NVR and an IP camera, expertise knowledge about IP network settings is required. Therefore, a general user who does not have enough skilled knowledge of the IP network settings may have difficulties in manually managing the network settings of the NVR and the IP camera.
Hence, there is an increasing need for a technology to automatically establish a connection between an NVR device and an IP camera while reducing a user's intervention.